


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Demenscous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Friendship, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Oblivious Reader, Oikawa is a little shit, One Shot, Scenario, aoba johsai, but nothing too nsfw, childhood friends with the boys, mature themes, one sided pining on Oikawa's end, poor iwa has to put up with this bullshit all the time, third year antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenscous/pseuds/Demenscous
Summary: Hanging out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi was nothing short of a common occurrence, though a particular discussion unintentionally leads to something much more than the setter bargained for.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

“Oi, that’s cheating, shittykawa.”

“Don’t be mad just because you’re actually _losing_ for once--it’s very unbecoming of you.”

You were pouring a cup of tea in the kitchen when the bickering from the two reached your ears, incessant and amusing per usual.

“If you say that to me one more time, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oh, don’t be rude!”

With your back turned to the table where Iwaizumi and Oikawa continued their game of cards, fingertips gently pressed atop the lid of the teapot as the liquid steadily flowed out, neither of the boys noticed the way in which your lips pressed tightly together in a futile effort of containing the laughter that had begun to crawl its way up.

“You’re literally hiding a card in your sleeve.”

“I am not!”

Setting the pot down with a small, steaming cup now tucked between your hands, you turned around to the sight of Iwaizumi leaning over the coffee table, yanking at Oikawa’s hoodie sleeve; the latter attempting to scramble back before Iwaizumi snatched the accused card from the space between the cotton fabric and the setter’s wrist.

He held the card up to Oikawa’s face with two fingers, distaste lining his tanned features, “You’re not? Really?” 

An evident pout pulled at Oikawa’s lips, his brows furrowing, “Well...not _anymore_.”

Silently, you spooned a bit of sugar into the bitter beverage, focusing on the clinking of metal against porcelain to drown out their trivial arguments.

For as far back as you can recall, this had always been the dynamic--Oikawa and Iwaizumi busy in their petty repartee while you simply sat back and observed, too entertained to bother yourself with interfering and separating the boys from one another. Mainly due to the fact that you were well aware that any legitimate argument would certainly never come to blows; even in the more intense feuds, a dull slap to the back of the head or a blunt lashing of words was the worst it would lead up to.

Distantly, their idle chatter spun through your hazed thoughts, quietly muffled as if your mind was suppressing the voices that floated in from the living room.

That is, until a certain lilt escaped the latches of your reverie and abruptly pierced the veil.

“ _Y/n?_ ” You heard Oikawa coo your name from his seat across from the ace, his chin resting in an elegantly placed hand as he looked at you expectantly.

You didn’t miss the flicker of mischief that danced along his usually warm eyes, the beginning of a smug grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Setting your cup on the counter, you dragged your gaze to the setter, savoring the taste of the freshly brewed tea on your tongue, “What?”

“I was just curious, well _we_ were curious-- _ow, stop that!_ ”

Another sip of tea and you raised a questioning brow at Iwaizumi’s indiscreet manner of kicking Oikawa beneath the table, who now rubbed at a shin with a scowl directed towards the ace. Though, it fell quickly when he met your eyes again, replaced by the same expression from before, “Fine, _I_ was curious--what does finishing feel like for girls?”

You blinked.

Oikawa simply blinked back, feigning innocence as if he had merely asked about the weather for tomorrow morning.

Your lips parted slightly in an effort to speak, but the words you so desperately lacked due to the utter shamelessness of the question in itself, failed to appear.

“Now, look at what you’ve done, dumbass, you broke her!” Iwaizumi extended an arm across the table once more to smack Oikawa who nimbly avoided the ace’s efforts.

“It was just a question!” 

And, for the second time that night, you stood in stock silence as the bickering began anew, until Oikawa suddenly stilled and narrowed a scrutinizing gaze in your direction.

“You’re being awfully quiet…”

At the unexpected shift in attention, you tried and failed to hide the harsh blush that reddened your cheeks, his odd query echoing through your head almost tauntingly.

“Thinking about my question still?”

Tapping a nail on the cup, you swallowed, “No--,” a lie, “--but what makes you think I’d ever answer something like that?” Your tone was quiet, wary in every sense of the word. Despite having nearly grown up with Oikawa, ever the victim to his coy flirting, it had become something you learned to take with a grain of salt--to laugh off, brush aside, or playfully hit away on his arm.

But Oikawa had never taken his brazen prying to an extent such as this… 

In the past, the setter had asked about other personal things that you had no qualms in discussing--after all, he was one of your closest friends. However, the prospect of your sex life, or lack thereof, had remained one of the few things you kept hidden behind closed doors from him.

And here he was, scouring to find the key.

“Like I said, only curious is all.” He shrugged, leaning back in the chair with his hands interlaced behind his head, “I didn’t think you’d get so defensive about it--which leads me to my next question: why _are_ you getting so defensive about it, hm?”

The resounding _tap_ that came from your cup had been the result of a twitching finger at Oikawa’s infuriatingly casual manner, “I’m not.”

“Then tell me what it’s like, y/n.”

On the other side of the table, Iwaizumi shuffled the cards expertly, focusing his eyes on the deck with an intensity that made it blatantly obvious his mind was on anything but.

Taking a steading breath, you honed your voice to a cold indifference, “Why don’t you go ask your ex, Oikawa?” A hint of self-satisfaction ghosted your expression at the next words that fell from your tongue, “Or did you never get her to finish?”

Two could play at this game and you had no intention of losing.

A muffled laugh from Iwaizumi and your own embarrassment was beginning to subside as Oikawa blanched in his seat.

The both of you watched the setter stumble for words before pushing out of his chair and striding toward your form, propped on the island in the kitchen, “Don’t go turning this on me!” 

You put your hands up in mock surrender, Oikawa coming to lean on an opposite counter while you drawled your next words in an accusatory manner, “You started it.”

And although you had managed to take control of the situation, there was no denying the lingering thought that it had been a simple deception on Oikawa’s behalf to help ease you from the initial shock of his unanticipated topic of choice. That much was apparent as his brown eyes pinned you to the spot, darker with something more than the shadows of the overhead lighting.

“You’re avoiding the question because you’ve never experienced it before, have you, y/n?”

Your balking silence was damning enough.

“Well,” his impish grin faltered, narrowly revealing the wickedness it masked beneath, “isn’t that just adorable?”

The peculiar timbre of his voice had your fingers gripping the ceramic, knuckles whitening rapidly, “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“You’re eighteen, y/n, and you’ve never had an orgasm.” He tilted his head in genuine curiosity, the waves of his hair shifting with the movement, “Have you ever even touched yourself?”

You choked, pulling the cup away from your lips as you had been mid-sip when Oikawa said his last words; and in an instant you became all too aware of Iwaizumi still lounging at the kitchen table, undeniably eavesdropping as he continued to fidget with the cards.

An exasperatedly flushed expression and appalment-stricken eyes from you sent Oikawa into a fit of laughter, doubling over as he braced a hand on the surface at his back. And when he recovered, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, he sighed deeply, “You do realize there’s no need to get so embarrassed--it’s only a natural thing to do. Just ask Iwa-chan, I once walked in--”

“ _Shut up, Oikawa!_ ”

The setter hid a knowing smile behind a hand.

Truthfully, it _had_ been an accident when Oikawa went to Iwaizumi’s house to surprise him, only to find his friend otherwise...occupied. Iwaizumi had thrown a pillow at Oikawa’s face hard enough to possibly concuss whilst sending a string of curses at him to get out. From then on, they’d agreed not to talk about it--if only so that Oikawa wouldn’t end up with a bloody nose.

“So,” Oikawa prodded, letting his hands rest at his hips, “have you?”

You truly wanted nothing more than to strangle his pretty throat, “I--”

“And be _honest_ ,” he tutted, “because I’ll know if you lie.”

Your fingers found purchase on the warm cup once more before you nursed another sip, debating whether or not you felt comfortable enough to discuss matters such as...well, _this_ , with the both of them listening more than attentively. 

Sometimes it unnerved you just how much trust you afforded them, “I’ve...tried to.”

The audible clatter of a few cards falling to hit the wood of the table sent your eyes averting anywhere but at the boy standing in front of you, his playful expression no more.

Oikawa didn’t know what response he had been trying to pull from you--or, more so, what he had _expected_ to hear from that mouth of yours. That mouth...that he now couldn’t help but imagine being parted in absolute pleasure, head thrown back against the pillows, your chest rising and falling desperately in an effort to catch your breath, your hand between your thighs, and the fucking _sounds_ you would make--

He cut off his thoughts before his impending problem below became too apparent.

“Say something before this gets anymore awkward for me.” You rubbed at a temple, allowing the hand to drag over your face before resting across your mouth and chin.

Oikawa cleared his throat, “Uh, well, that’s a start.”

You looked to him then, taking in the pink dusting along the sculpted features of his cheeks before chuckling through your nose, “Great--now let’s agree to never speak of this again.”

He nodded slowly, his familiar demeanor beginning to return before he ushered you into the living room, where Iwaizumi had remained, to put on a movie despite the fact you were all well aware that by the thirty minute mark it would be abandoned in favor of conversation. 

Though, for the rest of the night, Oikawa would be lying to himself if he denied the way he continued to think about you, denied the way he couldn’t stop himself if he even wanted to. That mere mental image of you burning itself into his thoughts, causing him to shift his body when you would sit particularly close or grant him an absent touch that shouldn’t have made him feel the way he did.

Maybe if he kept denying it, he’d convince himself sooner or later.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh my god where do I even start :))) how about the fact that, like I said before, my teachers seem to enjoy piling work onto my plate :))) I genuinely don't understand how they think that worksheets and random online quizzes will make up for the lack of actual teaching that myself and the other online students are supposed to be receiving but I don't want to sound like a broken record so I'll stop there 😂
> 
> Anyways, this week my mind has been on this pretty boy captain nonstop and it's ridiculous so I thought I'd dedicate this scenario to him (I also just can't imagine anyone else being this damn brash besides atsumu but I have a whole series that I'm doing on that idiot so Oikawa it was lol). I started writing this I wanna say at the beginning of the week when I had some time and it was like 2 in the morning but I didn't finish it until now; I won't say it's my favorite, in fact I'm not even sure how I feel about ?? Like I like it but it also just might be bc I usually start and finish my writings when the motivation to type out a particular scenario that pops in my head is still fresh but bc I think I waited so long in btwn start and finish I wasn't as "into it"...yall I have no idea, but moving on :D ! As I was finishing this up, a cold front blew in and wow am i so fucking happy for it to be in the 60's-70's tmr instead of the 80's-90's like I'm sorry it's FALL now, no more 90 degree weather we're sick of it, I mean shit we only have like three seasons here: PIT OF HELL FIRE HOT, dry w constant weather fluctuations, and the classic cold/wet/ugly combo. There is no in between. And sometimes we get bestowed with two of those same seasons in a week, really keeps u on ur toes ;)
> 
> Also episode 4 that just came out? pleASE, getting to see more of Nekoma's dynamics was so great and kenma getting animated w his undyed hair was something I didn't know I needed until I saw it bc oh my god he looked adorable (even tho I'm well aware that he would not hesitate to break someones kneecaps) although I had been expecting some more inarizaki content 😅
> 
> Alright I think that about covers all my bases? Nothing much has been going on anyways so I don't necessarily have anything super interesting to talk about so, as always, take care of yourselves, drink enough water, eat enough food, and get your work done :) I hope yall enjoyed this little scenario while I work on chapter 6 of IHIH when my actual work load from school grants me the chance to lol
> 
> *On a side note...look the title came to me while I was about to fall asleep and I thought it was hilarious and fitting enough. Also the list of characters that I so badly want to write a fic about is only lengthening and it's just like so many ideas and not enough time and man do I wish I could just sit around and write all day but alas, I cannot 😔
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


End file.
